Businesses rely on software applications which handle various functions, including managing resources such as employees, assets, and the like. However, for each business, sometimes modifications to the software application(s) are needed in order to provide a more meaningful solution and application for the company.
Modifications to the software application(s) depend largely upon the type of modification needed, and the surrounding system environment. In some cases, an enhancement of an existing software application is desired, without expending large resources to modify the application. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a feasible solution to enhancing an existing software application.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a design time application that allows a user to handle the process objects, including related objects involving handling user data, authorizations, environment set ups, and other matters.